roosterteethfandomcom-20200214-history
Spoiler Alert
Spoiler Alert is the second episode of the first season of Rooster Teeth Shorts. It premiered on May 6, 2009. NOTE: This short gives away actual spoilers. As such, this page will not include any spoilers if you haven't seen/read any of the media talked about in the short. Synopsis Joel and Matt have a friendly discussion about movies. You might want to watch this short before someone ruins it for you. Cast * Matt Hullum * Joel Heyman * Nathan Zellner * Gus Sorola Plot The short begins with Matt and Joel discussing what they're editing. Matt's editing a short that Nathan already edited to try and take credit for it (Nathan can be seen in the background looking pissed at what he just heard). When Joel asks what Matt's editing, the latter replies that it's the last short that was shot. Matt asks to play the ending, but Joel doesn't want to see it due to not having seen the whole short yet. This leads to a small argument between the two. To make matters worse, Matt spoils the ending to There Will Be Blood, much to Joel's already high anger. Matt then asks if Joel can name one other time where Matt spoiled something. It flashes back to the previous day, where Nathan asks Joel if he caught up on the latest season of Lost, to which Joel replies that he hasn't had the chance to. Suddenly, Matt comes in on a wheelchair and spoils the season finale, causing Joel to push Matt, still on the chair, away in frustration. It flashes back again, this time to three weeks ago. Matt asks Joel if he watched the game the night before. Joel responds that he TiVo'd it and that he'll watch it later that night. And despite Joel's protest, Matt spoils which team won. Joel responds by tackling him. It flashes back yet again, but to eighteen months. Joel and Gus are discussing Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince when Matt comes in. Joel doesn't want him to spoil the ending. Matt claims he won't, and that he was going to discuss domain names with Gus. Joel is okay with this, but it quickly goes downhill when the domain names Matt came up with actually involve the book's ending. Joel proclaims his hatred of Matt and walks off. Once again, it flashes back, this time to five-and-a-half-years ago. Matt comes in and starts talking about how awesome Kevin Spacey's role as Roger "Verbal" Kint is in The Usual Suspects. Joel agrees with him, but then Matt spoils something about the character. To make matters worse, he also spoils something about another character Spacey played, this time from the film SE7EN, ''as well as a spoiler about another character from the film. Now it flashes back to "Not long before that happened", where Matt is spoiling various things to Joel. It's never told what kind of medias are being spoiled, or if they're even real spoilers. Lastly, it flashes back to "Back when that movie came out". The movie in question is ''The Sixth Sense. Nathan asks Joel if he saw it. Joel responds that he couldn't because the tickets were sold out. Matt walks in and asks them to check out a new shirt he made. The shirt has a spoiler regarding Bruce Willis' character, Malcolm Crowe. Joel responds to this spoiling by pulling out a pistol and shooting Matt in the stomach. It flashes forward to the present time, in the editing room. Matt and Joel are actually watching the short's ending with Matt on the floor and Joel pointing the gun at him again. Matt claims that no one will see this ending coming, but Joel, in anger and annoyance, rolls up his sleeves and punches Matt. Cue after-credits title card: ALERT. In a post-credits scene, Matt asks Joel if he had to pay for There Will Be Blood or if it was a free download. Video Category:RT Shorts Category:Live Action Category:Rooster Teeth Productions